Eclipse
by loveme. or .hateme Idon'tcare
Summary: A year after the so called boy who lived was born. Lilly potter had a one night stand, the result was abused and treated like a slave. At seven years old the boy ran away. Now back for revenge, just as the dark lord begins to rise.full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A year after the so called boy-who-lived was born, lily potter cheated on her husband. The result was a son who for the first seven years of his life was treated as a slave and abused. The boy ran away when he was seven and hasn't been seen since. Nobody really cares. But will the light side start to care when a fourteen year old boy with scars covering his body, sets out for revenge on those who have wronged him. With dark creature and no sanity, how can this teen lose? Will all of Dumbledore's and the Potter's secrets come tumbling down, with his reappearances?. and with the dark lord rising, will the light side find them self outnumbered?. **

Pairings: Eclipse/ Fenrir, Eclipse/Barty crouch jr, Eclipse/voldemort

**intro **

At the big grand potter mansion a little boy of five that looked the age of three was scrubbing the floor's his hands were blistered and sore. The boys name was Harry, but the boy renamed himself eclipse. he was mostly called boy or mistake sometimes bastard. It was surprising that his mother Lilly potter even gave the little boy a name, the five year old was conceived by a one night stand, and ever since he was born James potter, his step dad has decided to blame him for his whore of a wife's mistake.

Now five years old, he got beaten daily sometimes twice daily and only got fed every few days. He found out very young that he was unwanted and that nobody cared about him. The boy had scars covering his back, stomach and legs as well as fate slashes on his cheek. If It wasn't for the dirty black hair and dangerously under weight body, you could say he was a very beautifully boy, even with his scars stinging and bleeding and bruised ribs the boy could still walk with grace.

Members of the light side came and went graduating the Potter's on having a hero for a son. while ignoring the small abused boy, maybe they didn't think they could do anything about the abuse or maybe they just didn't care, they had there hero. The boys older brother, Jamie Potter, a spoilt brat or supposedly killed the most feared dark lord of there time.

Eclipse didn't believe any of it, he had seen James giving Jamie some of his magic, the black haired boy knew that his older brother was practically a squib. So as the boy was beaten and treated worse then a house elf, he promised revenge on them.

The Potter stupidly thought that if they beat the boy he would repress his magic and Jamie would be the front of attention. What they didn't now is, eclipse's could do magic without a wand and could manipulate people to do what he wanted only by looking them in the eyes.

For two more years the little boy took everything he got, more scars covered his back from being whipped, but by then the boy had grown used to the pain and found himself craving for blood, his enemy's/family's blood.

At the age of just seven eclipse ran away, never to be seen or heard of again. The Potter acted upset and worried for their missing son in the papers, pretending that they gave a shit about the little boy.

A year after the boy had gone missing the Potter's thought they had convinced everyone that they were the victims and were grieving for the lost of a son. But what they didn't know was a black haired man was not fooled at all by there pathetic act in front of the camera's, and vowed to find the boy, the guilt ate at the man for not doing anything sooner and knowing that it was to late as the years went by without even a clue were eclipse was, or so he thought.

After the boy ran away he found himself taken in by a nice man, who fed him and made him healthy. Eclipse was slowly getting his sanity back again only to have it ripped away when aurors took the man away for so called processing dark books and doing dark magic. He was left alone for two more years until he met a werewolf who took him in. Now six years on he was our for revenge against the light, all unaware that there celebrating with love ones was going to be there last.

As the members of the order of phoenix were with there families, celebrating the holidays, laughing and drinking. All were unaware that one little boy had grown up twisted and sadistic, cold and cruel, and enjoyed watching grown men beg for there lives, the once abused scared little boy, now had power and money as well as only bit of his sanity left.

**A/N: please tell me what you think, should I continue? X **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for you reviews, ****The Dark Lady Voldemort666 did point out that I had gone to fast, the whole point I did that is because I didn't want to bore anyone. But then I reread it and saw that I had gone really fast so I apologize. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not the best writer I know that so Sorry if there's any mistakes. X thanks for reading X **

A little boy, with black long tangled, dirty hair and wearing old dirty clothes with no shoes on, walked on a pavement with his arms crossed in an effort to keep warm from the chilly breeze. The boy had been walking for nearly an hour , when he started to get tired. He sat down on the edge of the pavement and looked around, all was silent and somewhat eerie, but the little boy was not scared, people say there scared of death but the boy knew that there were worse things in life then dying. A few minutes later he found himself drifting of to sleep. A little while later, the boy jolted awake from someone shaking him, when he looked up he saw a man, wearing a kind smile and wearing black trousers with a big black cloak. The boy was so focused on the mans appearance that he nearly missed the mans question.

"what are you doing sleeping on a pavement child?, your parents must be worried"

When the boy gave no reply and instead just stared at the man with dead cold eyes, which the boy knew scared people of, so was surprised when the man didn't even flinch. When the man saw a big bruise on the boys face, he asked.

"what's your name, child?"

"eclipse. sir" the boy said quietly. The man nodded his head and said.

"I'm Drusus, nice to meet you eclipse,- you have any where to sleep?"

Eclipse shook his head at the man.

"Ok,- come on then, follow me." the man turned around and started to walk of. Eclipse weighed his options in his head and decided that this man couldn't cause him more pain than James Potter did. The boy got up and followed after Drusus, always keeping about five foot between them.

Drusus walked into his small yet cosy house, with eclipse slowing following on behind him. He shook of his cloak and turned to the small boy who was looking around the room. When Drusus turned the light on, he was shocked when he came face to face with not just bruises on the boys face, but scars and words carved into his pale arms and neck. The man quickly hid his shock and asked.

"who did that to you?"

"my darling step daddy, if you must know" eclipse said calmly. The man noticed the boy eyeing a beautiful pendant of his late mothers on the kitchen table. Druses walked over to it and held it out to eclipse to take. When he took it the older man told him.

"it was my mother's. she wasn't around much when I was a child, I held a lot of hate for her for it,- what about your mother?"

"she's a mud blood slut, and I'm her biggest bastard mistake" eclipse said quietly, finishing of with a slight hysterical laugh.

"your father,- your real father,?"

The younger boy looked up from inspecting the pendant, to look at the man, with no emotion on his little face.

"he's dead" eclipse said emotionless. As the boy looked back at the pendant, he got a haunted look in his eyes, the small boy suddenly remember the day he found out about his real father.

*_flashback*_

_A small boy of three was thrown roughly into the small cold dark room, his bedroom. He thought that his mother would leave like she always did, and let her husband deal with him later. But instead the boy gave a small whimper, when she kicked him in the ribs twice and once in the back. Eclipse lay on his side, tying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling, as his mother started to scream at him. Things he really didn't understand._

"_you are just like your fucking father- I should have drowned you at birth, Haha, you want to know who your father is, eh EH?- answer me you disrespectful little bastard!"_

"_yes" the boy whimpered. Trying to understand what his mother was going on about, his young mind not understand his mother's hatred of him._

"_yes" she said mockingly. "your father's dead, just like you should be, he hated you, that's why he killed himself because he couldn't stand looking at you. Knowing what he made. The biggest bastard mistake, piece of SHIT!- don't worry I'll send your daddy down hear when he gets home, so you two can have some fun together. Eh won't that be fun?"_

_She turned around and left the cold tamp room, after a finally kick to the small boys back and head while saying, "you should just die" "nobody wants you!" that was the finally thing the boy heard before he fell unconscious. _

_*end of flashback*_

Eclipse was bought out of his past by Drusus, calling his name and sounding worried. He looked up and found the man kneeling in front of him. The man had some suspicious about the boy, but decided to keep it to himself, just in case the boy ran away from him.

The man softly ran a hand over the boys dirty hair, only getting a slight flinch from the boy. Drusus showed him to the bathroom and handed him a towel as well as a big black Tee that nearly went down to his ankles. The older man left eclipse in the bathroom to get clean and went to cook some food for the seven year old.

An hour later Eclipse made his way out the bathroom, with the big tee on. He took a seat at the kitchen table after being told to by Drusus. After the man had put a plate of food in front of Eclipse he sat down across from the boy and started to eat his dinner. The black haired boy eyed the knife in front of him, a little voice in his head kept telling him to grab it and slash the mans throat with it. unaware that the older man had put the knife there on purpose. The man was not shocked when a blade was put to his throat. Which confused the boy more then his so called family did, as with his family he knew where he stood, but with this man he did not. Drusus smiled warmly at the boys confused expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you eclipse,- you can trust me. How about we start with a simple question, OK?, when did you run away?"

"I don't know, I don't remember" the small boy said quietly. He pulled the knife away from the mans neck, but kept it tightly held in his hand.

"what do you remember of that day?" he asked gently, so not to scare him.

"it was sunny, really hot. Couldn't take it no more, couldn't take it, so much pain, so much pain, so much pain" Eclipse said with distress. Drusus looked thoughtful at the boy, and then like a light bulb had just gone of inside his head. He grabbed his wand and told Eclipse.

"this won't hurt, I promise," after getting a small nod from Eclipse. Drusus put his wand to the boys head and muttered something that Eclipse didn't understand. Horror was sketched on drusus slightly wrinkled face when he looked at the tip of his wand, he slumped back onto his chair and looked at the boy with sympathy. The older man looked back down at the two words that were floating in green above his wand, the reason for Eclipse's confusion 'cruciatus curse'. Drusus looked at the distressed child who was now rocking back and forward in his chair; still with the knife in his little abused hand. He swore to himself that he will protect the child and make him sane again.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been with Drusus for nearly two years when they came and took Drusus away, the first time in his little life, eclipse felt grief, grief for a friend and a man who was like a father to him. Drusus had fed him, taught him magic and how to fight. He wasn't beaten, and he didn't have to do mountains of chores, he was treated like a person and not a piece of dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. His mind was mending after being hit with the cruciatus curse more than once. Eclipse was still trying to understand what had happened. He sat with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forwards slightly, in the small cupboard that was his hiding place, As the events that just happened flashed back to him.

*flashback*

_Drusus showed eclipse to a small cupboard that he had never seen before. The older man opened the door and gently pushed the boy in and told him._

"_stay here, do not come out, ok?, promise me, what ever you hear do not move out of this cupboard. Stay quiet, don't make a sound."_

_When a confused Eclipse nodded Druses went to close the cupboard, he hesitated slightly, pulled open the cupboard and brought the younger boy into a hug. He kissed the boy temple and said quietly._

"_love you, don't ever forget that."_

_He ran his hand over the younger boys cheek and with one finally smile he shut the cupboard and stood up, just as three men walked into the office, all three of them looked serious and on important business. The black haired boy watched though the small gap in the door, while trying to hear what was going on._

"_what are you gentlemen doing in my house.?"_

"_Drusus Nott, you are being arrested."_

"_on what charge?"_

"_On suspicion of doing dark magic and in possession of dark magic books."_

"_you have no right!." Drusus protested. _

_The young boy watched as one of the aurors stepped forward and handcuffed Drusus. He watched as his older friend struggled and kept protesting. One of them took a object out of his pocket and they all disappeared. It confused the boy for a few seconds until he realised that it had been a portkey. _

***end flashback***

The nine year old didn't know how long he had been sitting in the cupboard, since they had took Druses away. Eclipse was going to stay in their until the older man got back, but the small boy had a feeling that his friend and father figure was gone for good. After more than an hour sitting in the cupboard, the black haired boy opened the door and slipped out. The house was deadly quiet, he walked to his room and packed his things, when he was all packed he had a last look around the house which had been his home for the last two years. He ended up back in the office, he was about to leave when he saw a note hidden on the desk. He picked it up and read it, he was half way though rereading it the third time when he heard someone coming into the house. The nine year old snuck out the window and into the night, while grieving for his lost friend.

Eclipse had been living on the streets for nearly a week, when he decided to go into the forest near where he had found himself at. He hummed to himself while walking relaxed and calm though the forest, he had been walking for nearly twenty minutes when he felt someone else's presents. He kept walking at the same pace as before, he was in the middle of a small clearing, when a big man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a big black coat and black boots over black old trousers walked out in front of him, making the nine year old stand still. The young boy tilted his head to the side, which confused the man, as normally once they had come face to face with him they would scream and run away. The man was shocked when the boy asked.

"you're a werewolf, right?"

"yes I am, who are you?" the werewolf asked gruffly.

"I'm Eclipse, can I get by please?"

"why aren't you scared if you know I'm a werewolf, I might just bite you or kill you" he said with a feral smile. The werewolf was taken back when the boy suddenly smiled an insane smile and laugh coldly, he took a step forward and whispered.

"because you won't get closer enough to do either. Before I fucking rip your head of and stamp on your beating heart"

The werewolf looked shocked, but quickly hid it and smirked at the younger boy.

"I'm Fenrir Greyback. Where are you heading?"

"I don't know."

"got any family kid" Fenrir asked gruffly, yet gently.

"no,- I did but he got taken away from me." said Eclipse. He made his way past the werewolf, but stop with his back to Fenrir, when the werewolf offered.

"you can stay with my pack and me. If you want"

"maybe I have somewhere to be"

"I don't think that's true"

Fenrir walked past the boy and started to walk of deep into the forest. The boy weighed his options like he did with Druses and walked after the werewolf, while telling himself that it will only be one night. As the nine year old didn't think his mind could take getting close to someone and then losing that person again.

Eclipse arrived at a big clearing a few minutes after Fenrir, the boy looked around and saw other werewolf's, sleeping, fighting, drinking and gambling. As they walked side by side other werewolf's stopped what they were doing and looked at the nine year old, all intrigued as to why Fenrir had bought the child back here. The older man showed Eclipse into a median size tent, where there was a big white cover, covering a space of the floor. The boy was pulled out of his inspection of the room by Fenrir telling him.

"you can sleep here. No one will come in. I promise"

When Eclipse looked up at the werewolf he saw nothing but the truth in his eyes and decided to trust him. He laid down on the cover and watched as Fenrir made his way out the tent, but not before telling him.

"I'll introduce you to the pack tomorrow. Get some sleep. I'll watch your back." and leaving the tent. Leaving the nine year old looking after him, while wondering if he could trust the werewolf. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep leaving his worry's behind.

**A/N: thank you for your reviews. Please tell me what ya think of this chapter X **


	4. AN

_Hi _

_Sorry this is not a update but more of a question. I reread my work and found I have gone really, really fast I apologize. I have slowed it down a Bit but I don't think I slowed it down enough. So the question is should I delete all chapters and start all over again. Putting more info in. I have rewrote the first chapter or keep the three chapters and carry on from there so the next chapter will be six years on. Please, please tell me what you think, cause I'm crap at making decisions. _

_Thank you X _


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for your reviews X **

Fenrir walked out of his tent, when he heard a commotion outside, already knowing who it was, he stepped outside and leant against a tree and waited until the black haired teen reached him, the werewolf couldn't help but notice the teens outfit which was a black and white corset with black fingerless cloves, and a floor length black and red skirt, with the front cut away which exposed his thighs and the burned on snake on one of them. He also had on red and black stockings with black lace boots. His long waist length hair was left down and had a black flower clipped into it, on one side. The werewolf didn't doubt for a second that he was not the only one who was admiring the fifteen year old. When the black haired teen reached the werewolf, he said.

"hey babe, what's up?"

Eclipse was bought into a hug, like he always was when they had been apart for awhile. As they hugged the werewolf looked down at the words burned into the teens back and the whip marks surrounding the words. Fenrir suddenly remember the first time he had seen the damage that someone had caused, the werewolf had never felt so much anger in his entire life.

*flashback*

Fenrir had just come out of his tent and was now looking around for Eclipse. The boy had been with the pack for nearly three month now, but was still very quiet. Every time the pack moved on, the young boy came along too, the werewolf had got some info out of him, like his age and where he was before he was found in the forest, but no names or addresses. He looked over to his pack or were longing around and shouted.

"anyone seen eclipse?"

A member of his pack called Scabior, answered back gruffly, while playing a game of cards with another member of the pack.

"he went down to the stream, -about five minutes ago"

Fenrir walked off to go and find Eclipse, he found the younger boy exactly were Scabior said he was, sitting on the side of the bank, with his feet in the water, with his top off. The werewolf walked up behind him, quietly so not to be heard by the young boy, intending to scare him. He stopped a few feet away from him when the werewolf saw the words bastard and freak burned into his back as well as whip marks that looked like each hit had ripped the boys pale skin. As he looked closer he also saw the word 'mistake' carved into the boys shoulder. The younger boy must of sensed his presents when he suddenly whipped his head around and stared Fenrir straight in the eyes. The werewolf took a seat next to the nine year old, when the boy did not run away. They sat there in silence until the werewolf had, had enough of the fucking silence and asked.

"where did you get the scars, kid?"

He looked down at the boy and almost wished he didn't when he saw the dead cold look in his eyes. Even the hardest of men couldn't help but shiver at the look in a child that was so young. The werewolf opened and closed his mouth a couple time, feeling awkward about not knowing what to say. He was pulled out of trying to decide what to say when the younger boy asked, to Fenrir shock.

"is the dark lord still around?"

"- nobody knows, apparently the boy-who-lived, killed him" said Fenrir in disbelief.

"you think that's bullshit?"

"yeah I do" the werewolf said with a smile to Eclipse. When the young boy went to ask another question Fenrir decided to get something back for his answers so said.

"I'll do you a deal. I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me a question"

Eclipse looked slightly unsure and then agreed in his small voice.

"Ok, I'll go first.- did you serve the dark lord?"

"yes I did, my turn. -Where did you get those scars and burns on your back?"

"- my '_parents' _if you can call them that, did it to me,- when the dark lord returns will he kill the boy-who-lived?"

"yes, he will.- why are you so interested in the dark lord?"

"no reason, just curious. My turn do you kill people?"

"yes me and my pack do,- are you scared of me?" to Fenrir surprise, Eclipse gave a giggle and said.

"no, I'm kind of interested about you,- Can I stay?"

"if you want to,- if you tell me who your parents are, me and my pack can get revenge for you."

Eclipse turned his gaze from the stream and looked up at the werewolf and told him with a sinister and insane smile that Fenrir had seen before and will probably get used to.

"have you ever heard the saying, revenge Is best served cold?,- well that's my plan. -I will make them suffer, -I'll make them scream and beg.- But not yet,- I'll let them think I'm dead a hassle that they don't have to deal with -and then when they think there safe one by One I'll destroy every thing they hold dear.- patience my dear Fenrir. there get exactly wants coming to them"

The insane smile and the evil glint that shinned in the young boys eyes, made Fenrir shudder that the werewolf almost felt sorry for the people. Almost.

*end flashback*

Fenrir was pulled out off the past by Eclipse pulling back and pulling him into a kiss, showing the werewolf how much he had grown up in six long years. Without a word to anyone else Eclipse and Fenrir disappeared into the tent. Ignoring his friends moans at knowing that they were going to be sticking around for a while.

Across the camp Eclipses friend were being entertained by some werewolves. Maya and his twin Memphis who were wearing their dyed blue hair up in a pony tail and both wearing blue cropped tee-shirts with fish net arms, with black skirts that were longer one side then the other, and red stockings with black boots. They were sat at a make shift table playing a game of cards with two werewolves. while Luca who wore a black thigh length cloak, with black spider net tights and black knee high boots, was having a conversation with another werewolf, that some how turned in to a making out session. Nobody was sure exactly how. The last of Eclipses friends was the eldest of the group Rocco, who wore a black skirt, with the side cut out, with a net top and a black hooded jumper with black buckle boots. Rocco was looking over to the tent where Eclipse was every few minutes, when ten minutes past and Eclipse did not surface, he took a seat and joined in playing cards with the twins.

It was over twenty minutes later that Eclipse resurfaced from the tent with his hair slightly messy. They all said there good byes to the pack and left the camp site. Rocco walked beside Eclipse and asked him.

"what did Fenrir want?"

"I have to pick something up for him"

"Knockturn ally?"

"Knockturn ally" confirmed Eclipse.

Nearly ten minutes later, they now had cloaks on and Eclipse had a black lace scarf that he could put over his nose and mouth, to disguise himself. They walked into diagon ally and saw that it was quit busy, they walked though the crowd, not even brushing against anyone else and headed to Knockturn ally. When they got to the ally, they pulled up their hoods and Eclipse put his lace scarf in place. They walked down the dark ally keeping to themselves and going into Borgin & Burkes, they all spilt up once inside each going to look at different things. The black haired teen walked over to the counter and said to borgin, sweetly with a underlining warning.

"Fenrir sent me, to collect his order"

Borgin nodded his head and went of to a room behind the counter. He returned less than a minute later with a median size grey bag, the teen took the bag, aware that the shopkeeper was looking him up and down as far as he could see. He pulled out some money and dumped it on the counter, he turned around and headed to the door he stopped when the shopkeeper said with his oily voice.

"please do come again, darling. you always brighten up my day"

Eclipse turned his head around and told Borgin, with a smile that looked kind, But his emerald eyes gave his slight insanity away.

"oh, I will. I might bring Fenrir next time. It will be bloody fun!"

Eclipse and the others left the shop, all quietly laughing at the look of fear on the shopkeepers face when the black haired teen had mentioned Fenrir. The five of them left Knockturn ally and headed to Flourish & Blotts, as Rocco wanted to get a book. All unaware that a long blonde haired man had seen them and was curious about who they were and why they were in Knockturn ally.

**A/N: please tell me what you think of this chapter. thanks for reading X :D **


	6. AN please read

Hello

Sorry about the long wait for updates, hopefully I will be updating soon, sadly I have major writers block or whatever it's called lol, so I'm sorry if its takes a while to update any of my stories. Please do stick around though as I will try my best to update something very soon. Thank you loads xxx

Thank you for reading my stories xxx


End file.
